


Searching

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's worried about Liam; he was gone all night again.  When he catches up to Liam, it isn't as reassuring as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Liam and Sean have both played lions now -- Liam in _Narnia_ and Sean in _Dark_. Aslan comes with too much baggage to write smut with for me, so a crossover fic was sort of out of the question.
> 
> A quick heads-up: These two do have sex in animal form. If that isn't your thing, you may not want to read this.

Sean wakes up and is frowning before he's rolled out of the furs. The pallet's cold, and he's alone. He wonders if Liam ever came to bed.

Bill might know; or if not him, Jason. _Someone_ in this damned camp has to have seen their leader. _Even if he's making it difficult for us more days than not of late..._

He wraps himself in his kilt, not bothering with shirt or sandals, and pushes the tent flap open, squinting at the sun. It's high enough in the sky that it must be noon. _Half the day gone already, and still he isn't home?_

Outside Bill's tent, he crouches and clears his throat. The flap's not tied open yet, and although he doesn't want to intrude... _Liam should have been home hours ago._ "Bill?"

"Go away!"

Sean sighs. "Please?"

There's a muffled growl -- a pair of muffled growls -- and the flap shoves outward. Bill pokes his head out and squints up at Sean. "Stars, it's bright out -- now what is it?"

"Liam."

Bill's expression softens. "Gone before sunrise again?"

"He might not have come home at all. I was hoping you'd seen him."

"No..."

"He's probably sleeping." That's Jason's voice, from inside the tent.

"He's supposed to come home to sleep," Sean mutters. "I'm worried about him."

"When are you ever not?" Jason asks.

Sean rolls his eyes. Jason isn't wrong, but it's irritating having it put so baldly. "The same place as always, you think?" he asks.

"Can't imagine where else."

Sean drops to all fours and lets the change come. His kilt slides off his hips, and he slips out of it, taking a few prowling steps and stretching, letting out a long yawn. It'll be faster looking for Liam this way, and when he does find him... _then what?_ It's not as if Liam's any more likely to listen to body language and soft growls or purrs than he is to Sean's words when they're both in humanskin.

But he doesn't have much choice in the matter; he takes off at a run, leaving Bill and Jason shaking their heads.

* * *

The sun's pleasant against Liam's back; warm, comforting, better than any sort of furs. The tent's seemed so small lately, particularly compared to being out under the daytime sky and getting to watch the sunrise.

Liam drapes a limb down over the edge of a rock and closes his eyes. It's better this way. He doesn't have any _human_ responsibilities when he's like this.

He can scent his lover long before he hears him. Sean's not the most quiet of them, not by far, but his scent still carries further on the wind than his padding footsteps do. Liam's certain he can sense concern in Sean's scent, and he growls as he pushes himself up to standing. _Stop being concerned about me. I'm fine. Do I look hurt?_

He pounces down from the rock he's been lying on, flattening himself on the ground near the overhang. He's not expecting to stay unnoticed for long -- it's not much of a hiding place -- but maybe... no, the wind's changing, leaving Sean downwind and all but invisible. _Damn. And now he'll spot me._

Liam lifts his head up and jerks back, startled, as Sean pushes his face close. His mouth opens, teeth gleaming, but before he can do more than hiss, Sean's on him, pouncing down and rolling him over, and Liam rolls with him, forelimbs pushing at Sean's, trying to gain some ground as they push back and forth on the grass.

It's a short fight, to Liam's irritation. Sean's younger, better-rested, and he came here expecting to fight. Liam lets out a soft groan of acceptance and tilts his head back.

Sean nuzzles at his throat and then gives him room to roll over. If Liam were in humanskin he'd be flushing slightly, partly from exhaustion, partly from embarrassment -- rolling over, even for Sean, is never easy -- but in lionskin the only hint he's giving of his chagrin is the way his fur's ruffled all over. He snorts a few breaths as he stretches out, and drops his head down as Sean climbs up and mounts him.

It hurts -- it always hurts -- but Sean's claws press into him, keeping him still, and his teeth are a comfort at the back of Liam's neck. Liam yowls as Sean goes faster, and then it's over, Sean half-collapsed against him, pain passing rapidly.

_Damn you, anyway,_ Liam thinks, shaking his head. He comes up on all four limbs and shakes himself hard, then struggles to let the change come. It's been difficult lately. Even knowing it's only difficult because he makes it difficult for himself doesn't help. It hurts in a way it isn't supposed to hurt, leaves him exhausted and shaking, and it shouldn't do that either.

When it's over, he turns his head and looks at Sean. "Your turn," he mumbles.

The change is easy for Sean, and Liam tries not to resent that. Sean looks even more like a cat now than he did in lionskin; he's smug, contented, and he stretches his arms out over his head, groaning.

"Oh, that happy with yourself, are you?" Liam asks, forcing himself to crawl over to Sean. He's gaining strength back quickly, thank the stars, and he climbs up on Sean's body, shoving his hips down between Sean's legs.

"It's good to see you again," Sean whispers, pulling his legs up. "Still wanting it?"

The way Liam braces himself is answer enough. He spits into his hand, coating his cock with it, and lets Sean suck on his fingers for a little extra slickness to open him. The way they're both sweating helps, too, though it's making it difficult to keep Sean pinned. Sean's not exactly trying to get away, though.

He curls forward when Liam starts pushing into him, tensing up at the first sharp pain. "Slow," he gasps out.

"Like you were?" Liam asks -- not angry, only asking for what's fair. "Come now. Open for me."

Sean nods, clutching at Liam's shoulders, but he still ends up shouting as Liam moves deeper. It doesn't matter now; Liam needs the rest of it, needs to be buried inside him, and he knows Sean understands. The scream Liam forces out of him runs all the way down Liam's spine and makes him shiver, but then he's buried deep inside Sean and Sean exhales, finally managing to make himself relax.

"Better?" Liam whispers. Sean nods, breath still coming in shudders.

Liam always swears he's going to be gentle when he starts, when it's like this, alone in the grass and away from the oils that could make this easy on both of them. But taking Sean this way isn't about being gentle, and they both know it. His intentions wear thin when they're fighting against his instincts, and when Sean reaches up and scratches his nails down Liam's back, those intentions blow away like so much dust. Liam speeds up, growling through his teeth as he thrusts, unable to see straight now -- his whole world's taken up with need, and there's not much he can do besides let the need come.

He ends up shouting until he's hoarse when he goes over, and Sean lets him collapse on top of him, both arms going around his shoulders.

"I miss you when I wake up alone," Sean whispers.

_Damn it._ Liam doesn't want to have the conversation Sean's leading up to. "I know," he murmurs.

"Come home with me?"

_What part of this world isn't home?_ Liam wonders, but he knows Sean won't understand.

"Of course I will."

_-end-_


End file.
